Little Things
by Cugami
Summary: It was Meiran's turn to do her physical test but she completely forgot the next stance of the kata. Someone helped.


**Notes/Warnings**

Well…I just wanted to go write this one. This is short. Thank goodness I can still write short ones. Anyway, WuMei and then, YOUNG….they're somewhere around…7 – 8 years old.

Disclaimers: Gundam Wing is not my property.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Little Things

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Left punch. Right punch. Left punch. High kick. Left punch. Step forward. High kick. Then what?

Again?

Left punch. Right punch. Left punch. High kick. Left punch. 

This is not it!!

But she can't just stand there and do nothing lest she wanted to fail this physical test. 

She frowned.

The children were outside the school gym for this physical test since they'd need much space and a sense of peace along with the surroundings so that they wouldn't be nervous while performing their kata. She wanted to be the best so she could be Nataku. It was expected of her, especially because she came from the Dragon Clan. Every little girl has a dream.

But she can't remember the next form.

Squat?

No. That's not it. Tiger Stance? Eagle Stance? What?? Which one??

She shouldn't fail. She couldn't fail this one.

She closed her eyes and tried to calm down. She shouldn't cry also. It was not proper for a warrior.

Calm. Peace. She knew this.

Maybe not. Ok. 

She needed help.

Worried. She was worried.

The sensei already coughed for Meiran to continue the next stance and she started to get nervous because she didn't know what the next stance was. 

"Meiran," sensei started, "do you still know what to do? It's ok to sit back down, now."

She opened her eyes and breathed heavily. But it was not the sensei that she saw. Somewhere far, but not that far enough, someone was performing the kata. HER kata. 

She smiled.

And then she started doing the next stance, guided by someone from a distance. 

Turn. Right foot forward. Left foot raised. Left punch. Open palm. Down.

Wufei had been watching the physical test of the other section, when he saw that one of the students was having trouble with remembering the next stance. He'd been reading a book at the sides while his other classmates where playing soccer. He pondered about it.

And shrugged.

He stood up and stretched then he turned. Stepped his right foot forward and raised his other one. Punched his left palm and opened it. Then squatted down to perform a low kick. He didn't know if the other student the understood but when he turned, he saw that they were in the same position. It looked like she already knows what she was doing, but he didn't stop doing the same kata. It felt good not to be alone at times you needed help.

**You're not alone.** he thought as he performed the kata on the bench.

**I'm not alone.** she thought as she performed her kata for the teacher.

She finished her kata with a relieved sigh and she bowed to her sensei. 

"Next!"

After the whole class had performed their sets of katas, they had to go back inside the school gym for the attendance and conclusion of their class for that day. 

He placed his hands inside his pocket as he watched them form a line and started walking in. He felt good and he reopened his book to read again. 

"Oi!"

He turned around and saw some 5 meters from him, a student of that class. A girl, her hair quite long, and in two pigtails. She stood almost as tall as he did. "Oi."

Black eyes stared at another pair of black eyes.

And then, "Xie xie."

He nodded.

"MEIRAN! GET BACK IN LINE!" someone shouted….actually, it was the sensei pointing to the blank spot on the line.

She almost jumped. She turned her head towards the direction of the teacher and then back at the boy. She smiled, "well…bye." And she ran back to her place in line. 

He tilted his head to the side and frowned. "Meiran…" his lips tweaked upwards as he saw Meiran clasp her hands together and bow over and over in front of the teacher, trying to apologize. 

~~~~~~~owari

Xie xie = Thank you.

Oh well….this is one of the shortest I've ever written. ^_^; it had been toying around for sometime now ever since my Judo classes…hehehe…


End file.
